Katarina West and the Thief's Prodigy
by Clockwork Boundary
Summary: Two months after the Phantom's Hour case, Katarina and Clive face a new case. A mysterious girl shows up to hire them to retrieve a stolen treasure, but as the case goes on, she doesn't seem to be who she's claiming to be. {4th in the KW series. please read and review} Cover art was drawn by me.


**a/n: *shamelessly uses original fiction characters to help me figure out stuff about them* at least if i actually publish the story, i can just say this is a crossover. Any characters you don't recognize from the games are probably mine and you can use them if you credit and tell me if you did so i can check it out. Professor Layton and its characters do not belong to me.**

**To new readers of my Katarina West stories, i recommend you read the earlier installments, no matter how bad I think they are.**

Chapter I

"I'm not repainting it again, Clive."

The man standing beside me let out a sigh of annoyance. "You could have squeezed it in if you really tried."

I rolled my eyes as I squinted at the newly painted sign that hung over my and now our shop. In strict lettering, I'd managed to stencil out "West End Books: Book Restoring, Collecting, and Private Investigating." I didn't even want to think about fitting that on business cards.

"It's a mouthful already."

"West and Dove." He retorted, his tone sharp as ever. "That's all you had to put."

"Do it yourself then." I tossed the paintbrush into his folded arms as I retreated into the mess that was the bookstore.

Since my grandfather had died, the bookstore was completely mine to work with. More people were starting to come, mostly amateur treasure hunters or students looking for homework help, which meant that together, Clive and I, had decided it was about time to start tidying the place up. Clive was in the process of rearranging the bookshelves while I was given the tedious task of alphabetizing every book and file to be found. Somehow my shop became even messier than before.

Hands snaked around my waist, pulling me into a hug from behind.

Then there was the fact that Clive Dove was not only my business partner, but arguably my boyfriend.

"So when do I get a desk of my own?"

I peeked back at him, smiling in the slightest. "We'll see. You've still neglected to get the groceries like I told you to."

He huffed, yet I had a feeling he wouldn't be stopped that easily. "Then when do I get to sleep on a bed? My back aches."

"You have a bed already."

"Not here unless you're finally letting me sleep in the bedroom."

"Not yet."

I heard him sigh, his breath tickling my neck. "You've been saying not yet for two months now, Kat."

I didn't say anything for a while, leaning against him for a brief, peaceful moment. The shop was such a mess and it would take forever to get all of Grandpa's records into order as he wasn't the most organized person ever. If I had my way, everything would be already done and I could finally start buying books without getting a glare and Clive could finally get the desk he wanted. Why he wanted the desk, I had no idea.

My head perked up as I heard someone knocking at the door. Whoever it was must have been too short to be seen through the window. Clive's hands left my sides as he went to answer the door.

A teenage girl of about seventeen stood on the doorstep, wearing what looked like a private school uniform. There was something strange about her that I just couldn't quite pin down. I couldn't help but think how much she looked like me, but her raven hair was chopped short and she had the purest blue eyes that I'd ever seen that sparkled like sun shining on crystals.

"How can we help you, miss?" Clive asked, tilting his head.

"I wanted to hire you." Her accent was hard to place, but she spoke in a clear and calm tone.

"For book restoring or private investigating?" I leaned over the counter, pushing away a stack of newspapers.

A smile appeared across her pale lips. "I need you to retrieve something that was stolen from me."

That smile guaranteed that she wasn't talking about a phone or lunch money. This would be a strange case indeed.

**a/n: heh, read and review guys. i want to continue this.**


End file.
